Always and Forever
by S0U1 3AT3R16
Summary: After finding her mom dead, Caroline goes to stay with Klaus in New Orleans with his brother and sister. Until they fix the mess and find the killer, she's stuck with him.
1. Chapter 1

This had to be a nightmare, it couldn't be real. Her mother promised her that she would be there no matter what. Caroline wanted to think that it was a lie, but the proof was right in front of her.

There, in the living room of there house was her mothers body, lifeless as it looked, blood pooled, slowly but noticeably around the form. Caroline held the temptation of the blood back, as the truth reeled in. Her phone vibrated at the spot on the small table in the hall. Once, twice, she didn't notice it was from Elena, who was waiting in her car outside in the driveway for Caroline to grab her purse. After a little while though, Elena came in, only to see the sight which had befallen upon her.

Caroline had kneeled down next to the form, the liquid soaking into her jeans, as she held her moms head in her lap, stroking her hair, tears cascading around her face. Elena quickly garbed her phone and called Damon. He quickly picked up.

"You need to get to Caroline's house now, no time to explain just hurry".

He was there in a flash, opening the door in a quick motion, appearing next to Elena.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

" I don't know, I walked in here to see if something was wrong because I was waiting in the driveway for her. She didn't come out do I went to check and see if she was ok and I found this." Elena told him, concern was welting up inside of her.

"Call an ambulance, and we need to get her out of her, away from Mystic Falls." He pointedly at the teary blond kneeling on the floor.

"Who should we call?" Elena asked, rushing to grab her phone in the process.

"Klaus."

* * *

The ambulance arrived shortly, and after a few minutes of trying to get Caroline to let go, they managed to get the body safely taken away. Minutes later, Klaus arrived, rushing to Caroline in an instant.

"What happen Love?" He asked her, worry in his voice. She only sniffled and cried some more and surprisingly let Klaus wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "I need to take her with me to New Orleans, you aren't stopping me" He spoke, warning in his voice.

Elena tried to stop him but Damon held her back. "Let her go, she needs it" Damon whispered. Elena quit struggling, but managed to give Klaus a glare.

"If anything, and I mean anything bad happens to her, there will be trouble." She warned him. Klaus just smiled.

"No one will touch her, you have my word." He walked out the door, to his car with Caroline, both getting in, and drove off.

**AN-**

**Hey guys! Yes I know I have another unfinished story (for you anime fans) but that'll have to wait. I now love the Klaus/Caroline stories and I still like the Delana's but I really wanted to get this one out of my head cause it's been bugging me all day. Anyways I hope you liked it sorry for any mistakes and that it's really short, leave a review to let me know what you think. Yes I know it wasn't the best story ore that you might of seen before ****but I like it. Thanks for reading, see you next week:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! You have made me so happy this week with your reviews, favorites, and follows... It didn't think that I would get that many. So, I saw Thor The Dark World friday, it was great and made me laugh so much, I suggest that you watch it to. Anyway, as I said I would update on Saturdays, but I may update late or early, it depends on what I'm doing that day. Super sorry that it's a little late, and really short, but I have A lot of work to do. So, hope you like, and on with the story!**

* * *

"So, who do you think could of done something like this?" Elena asked Damon. They had had to head back to the boarding house after the incident happened so the sheriff could look at the damage.

"There's only one guess as to who it could be." He replied, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"And is that guess is Silas, correct?" Stefan walked in and sat across from Elena.

"Bingo" replied Damon.

* * *

Klaus looked over at the sleeping blonde in the seat next to him. She would be furious when she got to her senses and saw that he was taking her to New Orleans. Of coarse, he hadn't forgotten about Tyler and what he would think of this, it was just a matter of time before he shows up. Caroline started to stir, lifting her sleepy eyes open, only to find out where she is.

" Klaus, what happened and why are we..." She trailed off, reading a sign that read 'New Orleans 10 Miles'. "Tyler's going to kill you, and Elena and Damon are probably furious right now" She growled. He just nodded his head.

"Funny though, Damon called me and asked me to come and get you, Elena was with him to. However I am going to have to agree with you, Tyler will probably come to try and take you away." The conversation ended there and they neared the city, they could alrighty hear dozens of people, and a festival going on.

As they drove through, Caroline saw many shops that she thought were worthy of being checked out, others she saw were owned by witches. The car turned on to a driveway that had a mansion ahead, suddenly realizing that it belonged to Klaus. Klaus stopped the car, quickly speeding out to get the door for her. Caroline stepped out, rolling her eyes at him and Klaus just smirked back.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Caroline"


End file.
